


exactly where you're supposed to be

by Jellybean96



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: Despite every horrible thing that's happened in her life, she's got it pretty good now.





	exactly where you're supposed to be

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! So this is my first time posting within 'The 100' fandom and I'm excited but also a little nervous about it. I've been trying to branch out lately and write more for other fandoms. So here's my first go at it. This isn't the first Bellarke story that I've written, but it's the first I'm posting because it's somewhat relevant to the current story on tv.
> 
> My sister had this idea the other day about certain characters that wouldn't get out of my head, so I had to write it.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

"Mama! Mama!"

Clarke groans loudly, burying her face deeper into her pillow and pulling the blanket up over her head as far as she can get it, desperately wanting just a few more minutes of sleep. "G'way."

"Mama, get up! Get up!"

"Hope?" a new, very familiar voice enters the room. "Hope, what are you doing in here?"

"I'm waking up mama. Suns are up, so we get up."

"Come here, you munchkin," Bellamy's voice echoes off the walls of the room, followed by the high-pitched giggling of their now five-year-old. It's crazy to think it's already been five years since she was born. Her mom was right when she said that time flies when you're raising a kid. Never a dull moment either.

Clarke rolls over onto her back, despite how uncomfortable she gets doing so, and peers around the blankets still covering her face. She smiles at the sight of Bellamy carefully tossing their daughter into the air and catching her before attacking her with tickles to her stomach. His muscles flex beneath his shirt as he holds their daughter while simultaneously tickling her and she swallows thickly. Damn, that man.

"Daddy, daddy, stop!"

"Oh, but I can't," Bellamy exaggerates, tossing her in the air again before continuing to tickle her. "Once the tickle monster starts, he can't stop without the magic words. Do you know what the magic words are, Hope?"

"I love you, daddy!"

Bellamy stops tickling their daughter and breathes heavily, smiling wide. "Well, I do think those are the most perfect magic words in existence. And are there any magic gestures to go with the magic words?"

Hope feigns like she's thinking before leaning up to give Bellamy a loud kiss, followed by more giggles.

"Mama's awake!" Hope shrieks excitedly seconds later.

She has just enough time to push the covers the rest of the way off her face before Bellamy is moving toward the bed and carefully launching their daughter at her, the small body of the five-year-old landing directly on her chest. It nearly knocks the wind out of her, but thankfully it doesn't.

"Hi, mama," Hope says with more giggles, their faces very close together.

Clarke laughs quietly, reaching up to brush some of Hope's hair out of her face. "Hi, baby. Did you sleep well last night?"

Hope nods eagerly. "Uh-huh. All night. No bad dreams, mama. Like a big girl."

"I'm very proud of you."

"Imma tell Madi and Jordan too."

"And I'm sure they'd love to hear about how brave you were. But can you get off mama so she can go use the bathroom?"

"Okay."

She waits for Hope to slide off of her before she accepts Bellamy's hand to help her sit up on the bed. She rests for a moment, one hand resting on the rounded bump of her seven-month-pregnant belly, the other resting behind her on the bed. It definitely has not been easy lately, but Bellamy's probably the greatest support system she could ask for in all of this. He's always there whenever she needs him, while also taking on most of the tasks when it comes to taking care of Hope, seeing as she can't exactly be on her feet for too long or move around as quickly as she used to. She is very much looking forward to the day when she can see her feet again and doesn't need to pee every five minutes.

"You good?" Bellamy asks her, his voice always full of concern when it comes to her, but even more so as of late.

She nods. "Yeah. Think I just sat up a little too fast."

"Morning, baby."

Clarke smiles at her daughter's voice, running a hand through the little girl's hair as she talks to her unborn sibling. It always puts a smile on her face without fail every time it happens. She'd started doing it from the moment they told her that the baby could hear whatever they said. She does it every night before she goes to bed, and every morning when she wakes up. Sometimes throughout the day too whenever something happens that she wants the baby to know about.

"Alright, munchkin," Bellamy says to their daughter, scooping her up off the floor and into his arms, "let's go get you some breakfast while mama gets herself put together and then we'll figure out what to do today."

She listens to Hope talk Bellamy's ear off as he carries her out of the room and into the main area of their little home.

Pushing herself up off the bed, she pads her way over to the bathroom, eager to relieve herself and get her day started. Any moment that she gets to spend with her little family is a good day in her books. She's finally in a place where she's happy with who she is and where her life is at. She's in a committed relationship with the man she loves, has two adopted daughters and one biological child on the way, and she hasn't had to make any life or death decisions in a very long time. Roughly five years now. And she's been embracing it whole-heartedly.

.

.

.

"Madi!" Hope screeches excitedly, and Clarke and Bellamy barely have enough time to register what's happening before Hope breaks away from them and runs across the courtyard at full-speed to her older sister. Thankfully, Madi had accepted Hope into their little family from day one and was always willing to help out with her whenever she could. And Hope practically worships the ground that Madi walks on, always wanting to be around the older teen despite their difference in age.

They both laugh as they watch Madi turn around just in time to catch Hope when she launches herself at the seventeen-year-old, causing her to stumble.

"Madi! I missed you!"

Madi laughs quietly and hugs the child in her arms. "I missed you too, Hope."

"Guess what, Madi?"

"What?"

"I didn't have any bad dreams at all," Hope tells her with exaggerated gestures. "No bad dreams."

"Wow. That's pretty impressive, Hope. I'm very proud of you."

"Mama said you'd be proud."

"Well, she's a very smart woman."

"Yeah. Mama is the super smartest. Ever."

"Don't let auntie Raven hear you say that," Clarke pipes in as she and Bellamy join the pair, Bellamy's arm wrapped around her waist to help support her weight as she walks.

"Hi, mama," Hope says with a wide smile, turning to look at her.

"Hi, baby."

"Auntie Raven is super smart too, mama," Hope tells her. "But you're mama super smart. It's different."

Clarke nods. "Ah. I see. And what about daddy? Is he super smart too?"

"No."

Clarke laughs at the look on Bellamy's face, leaning into his side as he feigns offense. "I think you broke your dad, Hope."

"Daddy is heart smart," Hope amends her earlier statement. "Mama is head smart and daddy is heart smart."

Clarke smiles. "That's a very sweet sentiment, baby."

"Mama?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Can I go play now?"

Clarke laughs quietly at the sudden change of topic from the five-year-old. "Sure. Just stay where daddy and I can see you."

"I can stay with her," Madi offers. "That way you and Bellamy don't have to stress. The last thing you need right now is stress."

Clarke smiles softly at her oldest, finding it hard to believe sometimes that she's not the same crazed child that stabbed her when they first met. "Thanks, Madi. We'll be over here on the bench if you need us."

"Okay." The teenager gives them a smile as she walks away with Hope held securely in her arms, the young girl's arms wrapped around Madi's neck.

"Bye, mama! Bye, daddy!" Hope calls, waving to them over Madi's shoulder.

They both smile and wave back at her before taking their spots on one of the benches lining the courtyard. It's a place she finds herself most days when the weather is nice and Hope wants to be outside.

"Do you think we're doing a good job raising her?" she asks Bellamy when he sits down next to her, letting out a small, content sigh when he wraps his arm around her shoulders to hold her close. She instinctively leans into his side, her eyes drifting over to where Hope and Madi are.

"I think we're doing the best job that we can," he tells her. "She wouldn't have asked us to do this if she didn't think that we could."

"I know. I just worry sometimes, that our pasts will somehow catch up with us again and she'll be caught in the crossfire. I can't let that happen, Bell. Not to her. Not to our little girl."

"And it won't."

"You don't know that."

"I know that we will do anything and everything to keep her safe. I know that everyone in her crazy extended family will do anything and everything to protect her and keep her safe and help her become an amazing woman. We've got this, Clarke. And if we screw up with her, we've got one on the way to try and get it right with."

She scoffs and hits him in the chest. "Not funny."

"Sorry, sorry." He takes a deep breath. "My point, Princess, is that Hope is definitely a lot better off than we were as kids. She's so bright and adventurous and she's going to be okay. Diyoza asked us to raise her daughter, and I think we're doing the best that we can. No parents are perfect."

"You're pretty damn close," she murmurs.

He drops a kiss to the top of her head. "So are you."

"Mama! Daddy! Come play with us!"

Clarke sighs as her body relaxes further against Bellamy, not really wanting to get up again. "A parent's work is never done, I suppose."

"No, it isn't." He stands from the bench and holds his hand out to her, offering her help up from the bench.

She shakes her head, leaning against the back of the bench. "You go. I'll be there in a minute."

His brows furrow in concern. "You okay, Princess?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go."

His eyes linger on her for a moment longer before he turns and makes his way across the courtyard to where Madi and Hope are playing. Jordan joins the small group just a few seconds later, probably having heard the commotion from wherever he was.

She smiles when Hope shrieks happily at seeing Jordan and launches herself at him, hugging him tightly and laughing when he spins her around. Just like with Madi, hope pretty much worships Jordan too, always eager to play with him and tell him all her stories that she comes up with. It's always a sight that she loves to see.

Running a hand down over her belly, she lets out a content sigh at the images running through her mind of a baby that's the perfect mix between her and Bellamy. Neither of them cares too much if it's a boy or a girl at this point, they're just excited to be having a baby together.

"Just two more months," she mutters to her unborn child as she continues to watch the scene in front of her. "Two more months and then you'll be out there with them. Well, once you can walk and talk, but I think you get the idea."

"Mama! Come play!"

"Yeah, Princess, come play."

She laughs quietly and shakes her head when Madi and Jordan join in, all four of them calling her over to play with them in whatever silly, random game Hope has invented that morning.

Managing to pull herself up off the bench, with only a few small grunts this time around, she casually makes her way over to her family. One hand rests on her lower back, the other underneath her bump as she walks, a continuous smile on her face when Hope starts cheering and clapping.

As soon as she makes it to them, Bellamy has an arm snaking around her waist and Hope is leaning forward to hug her around the neck. She laughs when Hope plants a loud kiss to her cheek.

"I love you, mama."

"I love you too, Hope. Now, what game are we playing over here?"

Hope's eyes light up at the question. "It's so super fun, mama." She wiggles down out of Bellamy's arms, immediately launching into the explanation of her game once her feet hit the ground. Jordan and Madi both listen intently to the all-over-the-place rules of the game, always willing to do anything for the little girl.

Clarke just smiles and leans more into Bellamy's side, her eyes closing briefly when he drops a kiss to the top of her head.

"You good?" he asks against her hair.

She nods, her eyes never leaving the scene in front of her, Madi and Jordan chasing Hope around the courtyard, her earlier game clearly abandoned in favor of just running around with her older siblings. "Yeah, I'm good."

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to know your thoughts.
> 
> In case you couldn't deduce from the story, Diyoza died roughly five years prior and asked Bellamy and Clarke to raise her daughter. And I've named that daughter Hope because I have a vague recollection of her wanting to name her daughter Hope, so that's what I went with.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
